Unexpected Events
by Lady Kanko Wildstar
Summary: CH 2 IS UP! Two warriors who fight the Goa'uld find themselves in an interesting situation. And it's all because of one Asgard, Loki. Xover with BtVS and one of my own characters.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Events

By: Lady Kanko Wildstar

Note: This a crossover between Stargate SG-1/BtVS/OC. Katherine Evans is a character entirely of my own creation. So pretty much the entire storyline in this story. Yes, I do pull info from the various series(tv shows) but they are used for more authenticity of the storyline itself. Usual exclaimers apply at all times to the SG-1 and BtVS.

88888888888888888888888

Chapter 1:

It originally began as a normal day for the members of the SGC, but then Thor decided to pay the general a visit just as he was starting on some paperwork for the new recruits that would be arriving. Thankfully Hammond had already set his coffee cup on the desk, so he did spill or knock it over.

"My apologies for the interruption General Hammond. But I bring news you need to know. I must also request the presence of General Carter, SG1 and Master Bra'tac. You may also wish to have Major Davis and Major Fraiser present." Thor blinked as he said slowly.

"Of course. May I ask what this information is?"

"Through recent scans of this planet and that of the DNA data you have asked us to compile we have found interesting results. These results were also confirmed when we found one of Loki's laboratory's. It seems that there are two earth humans that are related to individuals who either work here at the SGC or among your allies."

8888888888888888888888888

Within a couple of hours everyone was gathered in the conference room, and quite a few were curious as to why the general had summoned them there. The door of the generals office opened and the

"Thank you Jacob and Master Bra'tac for getting here so quickly. Thor has some interesting developments during the creation of the new DNA databank we have asked the Asgard to compile. Thor if you would?"

Thor nodded slowly, "in the course of our compiling the database from the pre-existing records the SGC already has with results from our scans of the planet we have found some interesting results. These results were later confirmed when we found one of Loki's laboratory's." He paused briefly looking around the room. "Two Earth humans are directly descended from two separate individuals in this room."

"Wait your saying a couple of us have kids we didn't know about?" Jack questioned sarcastically.

"Indeed." Those in the room froze. "We have also discerned identity of the _children_ in question. A Katherine Evans and an Alexander Laville Harris."

"Both Evans and Harris were among those we actually recruited for the SGC a couple of months ago. And they're already on their way here, they have also been made aware of this intel Thor has given us." Hammond's face was a mixture of seriousness for the situation and amusement for the looks of everyone's faces.

"Then who are the parents?" Jacob questioned turning to Hammond and then back to Thor.

"Evans is the daughter of Master Bra'tac." Hammond leaned back slightly.

"What?" Bra'tac whispered eyes widened in shock. "But how?"

"Loki." Thor stated simply.

"Congratulations old friend." Teal'c actually smiled.

"Forgive me for interrupting but who's the other parent?" Paul interrupted before more good wishes could be given.

"Colonel O'Neill."

……………_Pause………_

"WHAT!" Jack roared.

"Both Katherine Evans and Alexander Harris were the result of artificial insemination, conducted by Loki." Thor said as he blinked rapidly.

"OH! YOU ARE BRINGING LOKI HERE BECAUSE I AM SO KICKING HIS LITTLE GREY ASS!" He roared. Daniel and Sam who had been sitting on either side edged away almost fearfully. Having a truly pissed of Jack O'Neill on their hands was _not_ a good thing _at all._ Though Bra'tac was surprisingly calm.

"I have never been blessed with a child of my own." He almost said whispering. The room silenced. "I do not care how I have her now. She is my daughter, and I will do what I can to become a part of her life."

Hammond nodded, "I understand. There is also something that _both_ of you need to know. Evans and Harris are military officers."

"Which branch sir?" Sam asked curiously.

"Marines."

Jack seemed to choke up, "_Marines?_ My son is a _Marine!"_

"Yes, and both are also special forces with _extensive_ combat experience. Evans is a colonel and Harris is a major."

"And _how_ old are they?" Paul questioned.

Hammond smirked, "Evans is 21. Harris is 23."

"A 21 year-old colonel?" Daniel asked looking at the general with great curiosity.

"As I said, they both have rather extensive combat experience. Evans is a combat _expert._ She knows both old and new school special forces techniques. She has grand-master status in at least ten different forms of martial arts, including the Earth version of Mustaba. She has PhD's in almost all forms of linguistics from around the world, criminal justice, library science, information technology, information management, network systems security, and business. She has beaten all testing standards in civilian or military areas. Including _all_ four academy's and _all_ special ops physical fitness standards. Only Harris has _ever _come close to those records. And he also has degrees in linguistics around _a minimum_ of half the planet, criminal justice, electronic technology, electronic software and architectural engineering. He also holds quite a few records in combat and marksmanship. Both have been fighting in various ways since they were roughly 12 to 15 years old. And they have both saved this planet more times then any members or allies of the SGC combined."

Total silence filled the room. The only people without shock all over their faces was Hammond and Thor. And _both_ of them seemed to be grinning, which for an Asgard was an interesting look.

"_Shit!"_ Jack exclaimed loudly.

Hammond just continued to grin at them. "Oh, and they should be here in the next half-hour with two other new recruits."

88888888888888888888888888

Word spread like wildfire through the base. Betting pools were made, and those in the conference room merely sat in silence after Thor completed his 'report.' Both Jack and Bra'tac looked decidedly nervous though Sam and Daniel teased the 2IC marvelously.

"Would you two stop?" Jack snapped at them irritated. The two just grinned angelically back. Snickers and coughs (laughter) were spread among those present. And then……Hammonds phone rang.

"This Hammond………good send them in." He said and silence descended in the room as the door swung open and two men entered. One in army dress uniform, the other in civilian suit. "Major Jim Ellison, Dr. Blair Sandburg. Welcome to the SGC. I believe Evans and Harris were with you?"

"BLAIR!" Daniel choked out, standing.

"Hey, D." The two men hugged briefly. "I asked to make it a surprise when I heard I'd be working with you. Plus theirs another surprise."

"I will _so_ get you back for this!"

Hammond cleared his throat. "I take it you two know each other?"

"Yes, sir." Daniel blushed. "Blair and I were practically raised together, went to college together too, until I went to Oxford for a while. I guess he finally got his PhD."

"Ah, Dr. Sandburg where are the other two?" The general turned back to Blair smiling slightly.

"Right here." A strong female voice said from the doorway. And everyone turned towards them. Standing side by side in Marine dress uniforms was a young woman and a young man. Both with extensive medals and ribbons, including both having a medal of honor on. The military personnel in the room snapped to attention in respect, as they were sworn to do. Both in the doorway saluted back before everyone rested again.

Hammond stepped forward and the two saluted again, but to him this time. He saluted back. "You've both been briefed on Thor's information?"

"Yes sir. And I'm normally called Xander. The only people who can get away with calling me by my full name is the President, the IRS and Katherine. I hate Alexander. I do not answer to Alexander. Unless of course it's Katherine." Hammond nodded grinning wider then before, a few around the room snickered. Katherine merely whapped the back of his head with her hand slightly, Xander merely grinned down at her.

"Perv." She muttered before turning to Daniel and Blair. "Hiya D." She smirked at him as blinked at her owlishly, then a sense of dawning came over his face.

"Well, hi to you to kid!"

"WATCH IT BUSTER! REMEMBER I CAN ALWAYS TELL YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HERE ABOUT YOUR DIG MISSHAP!" Katherine snapped irritably. Others in the room just snickered and looked at her with unguarded curiosity.

"But you promised!" Daniel whined.

"Well watch your mouth buster." She said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"That was very mature." Jack muttered.

"Oh and your one to talk about mature aren't you? Old man." Katherine put her hands on her hips, and quirked her left eyebrow upwards slightly. Sam and Daniel just started laughing outright, and more joined them as Jack gained on an expression 'who me?' Katherine's eyebrow just arched higher. Hammond cleared his throat.

"I believe the president said you also had some information to share. Then we'll let the both of you get acquainted with your fathers."

"Yes sir." The four sat in the available seats on one side.

Xander merely leaned back. "We found some interesting Goa'uld database records at a dig site near the Valley of the Kings. Apparently it used to be one of Ra's more hidden temples."

"The records indicated the location of four Tok'ra symbiotes that had been 'damned for all eternity' for crimes against the system lords, especially Ra." Katherine continued. "The Egyptian government are willing to let us have some of the more Goa'uld designed pieces and technology for finding the temple in the first place. Plus they owed Xander and I a few favors. The pieces, including a sarcophagus that has yet to be unsealed and opened, arrived with us. That is why we were slower to get here then originally planned. Everything's been locked into our offices."

Jacob tilted forward before his eyes glowed and Selmac's voice came out. "Do you know which operatives they were?"

"Gaia, Kiko-Sakura, Atari and Egeria. Three are said to be here on Earth – two of which we believe to be dead, the third was sealed away on one of Ra's planets." Xander answered.

"Why do you think two are dead?" Selmac questioned. And the two younger soldiers looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"We found them. And unfortunately became hosts." Katherine muttered. "They died healing us after a particularly bad mission." Shocked silence filled the room.

"Hey! We were snaked so not by choice!" Xander added.

"Who were the two of you host to?" Carter asked.

"Atari." Xander said blandly.

"Kiko." Katherine muttered grumpily. "We were only hosts for roughly a month. I found Kiko in Japan at another temple, and Xan found Atari in Egypt around the same time. Then we were both assigned to the same mission where we were both wounded and poisoned. They died healing us."

Hammond nodded. "Yes, the president mentioned something similar. The two of you are to act as an independent team for now. And he mentioned something about how the both you had a tendency to blow things up. Try not to do that here on base. Is their anything else?"

"No sir." The two said as one.

"Very well dismissed." The two stood and saluted. Jack and Bra'tac rose from their seats and went to their respective and newly-found children. The rest in the room cleared out quickly, leaving them some privacy.

"Let's go to my office. It's a little more private." Katherine offered quietly, Bra'tac nodded following her out and down several corridor's up the elevator shaft and down more halls before she pressed her palm to a screen next to a giant door entrance. The computer lights turned green and the door was retracted back into a wall.

Stepping in Bra'tac looked about in shock, the rooms were not like most of the rest on base. They looked like an Asgard ships rooms would. The was so large, larger then they should be. There were also wall hangings, art work, bookcases filled to the brim. Statuary were displayed, along side different types of weapons. A large table with several chairs took up the center of the room. The table was piled up with artifacts, most likely from the 'dig' site that was mentioned earlier. A large tiger oak desk was near one of the back corners of the room. A little kitchen was to their immediate right. And Bra'tac could see another door on the opposite wall, and a third the left wall.

"We're actually in what's called a dimensional pocket room. A friend of Xander's helped make it. He has one too." Katherine grinned at the look on his face. "We also have tents that do much the same thing. Tea?"

"Yes please." Bra'tac watched her as she took off her uniform jacket and moved to the little side kitchen and went about fixing tea. He sat at the table simply watching her as she moved about. She most definitely moved with the grace of a skilled warrior. Her movements were quick and efficient. It would be interesting to hear of her life. Once the tea was made she brought it over to the table, and served it.

"My life is a little more complicated then you might think. This," She held up a device. "has a copy of the majority of my memories. Seeing things for yourself would probably be best for now. Everything gets downloaded into your mind then it helps your mind process the information that is stored."

"Very well."

888888888888888888888888888888888

Xander and Jack's little reunion went a little differently. Or ackwardly, at least at first. Though Jack did have a reaction to the pocket, rooms.

"Sweet!"

"That's what I said too." Xander chuckled. "They make moving a hell of a lot easier."

"I won't doubt that one…"

"We even have _tents_ that do this too." Xander smirked at Jack's interested look. "And no you can't have one. At least not yet. It takes a lot to make one, so far there are only two of each in exsistence. Katherine's working on a way to make more of them more quickly. But it could take some time.

"Okay, where do I sign up to get one." Jack rubbed his hands together greedily. Xander just laughed shaking his head slightly.

"I'll let her know."


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Events

By: Lady Kanko Wildstar

Note: This a crossover between Stargate SG-1/BtVS/OC. Katherine Evans is a character entirely of my own creation. So pretty much the entire storyline in this story. Yes, I do pull info from the various series(tv shows) but they are used for more authenticity of the storyline itself. Usual exclaimers apply at all times to the SG-1 and BtVS.

This chapter coinsides with Abyssus Abyssum Invocat chapter number 37 and 38.

888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2:

word of the Nish'ta incidents had reached the ears of General George Hammond. He immediately called the newly expanded SG-1, Major Davis and Major Fraiser to the conference room to give them orders. When they had gathered he began.

"Reports from Europe have just reached me informing me that there has been several instances of someone trying to drug certain families with Nish'ta. While the attempt was neutralized thanks to one Lord Potter having confronted one of the terrorists in his school, it's not known who has done this." Hammond said and Katherine and Xander exchanged glances before turning back.

"Excuse me sir." Carter interrupted. "Did you say Lord Potter?"

"Yes. I take it you've heard of him."

"Yes sir. He's been called a prodigy. His testing scores were off the charts. He also inherited several of the family titles as I understand it."

"He also inherited a substantial amount of assests. His uncle and cousin were tried in British courts and found guilty for many crimes. One of his aunts is currently living with him at the school, while the other is here in America." Katherine added on, her face was stoic and serious.

"How do you know that?" Daniel questioned, everyone one else was staring at her.

"I'm his second aunt." She muttered loudly.

"I'm sorry but when were you going to tell us that?" Jack snapped.

"I already told you who my nephew was, it's not my fault that none of you paid attention." She snapped back.

"Did you know about the Nish'ta?" Hammond questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." Everyone else in the room looked at her stunned. "I was there when the a-hole tried dosing everyone. He ended up dieing in the nearby forest when the guard animals went after him. I couldn't question him and the President personally placed a gag order on me. I couldn't tell anyone without my family there suffering the repercussions. So forgive me if I chose to keep my sister and nephew alive!"

Hammond studied her for a minute. "I'll have to confirm the gag order, but I can sympathize with your reasons given what's happened to other members of your family not to long ago. I take it you're the one that helped them neutralize it?" She nodded. "Very well. The President has ordered me to send all of you to this school to meet with Lord Potter. Colonel Evans you will help set up the meeting with him given your personal connection to him."

"Getting a meeting is not that difficult, but I don't think I can take you to the school." She waved her hand when the others were going to complain. "The school is for diplomatic families' children and for other gifted students. How the idiot found his way there I will never know. Like the SGC, the location of the school is top secret. The only reason I know is because I am one of the owners of the thing. I am bound by law both here and in the UK not to reveal it's where a bout's. Otherwise I would be more then happy to let you visit. But I would rather risk quart marshal then put those kids at further risk given what happened." That made the others realize how serious she was if she was willing to walk away so easily.

"Very well. Arrange for the meeting in a neutral location then, but the meeting must take place because there are some questions that need to be answered. And not just about the Nish'ta. From what my sources tell me, your nephew has been assisting in the creation of military facilities. And they have also been working on something similar to this Tretonin that you were given by the Pangarans."

"Actually he's helping to put together anti-terrorist teams through out the UK and other parts of Europe. Apparently there's been some attacks on civilians but they have been centralized to just there. Both the Queen and the Prime Minister asked for his help. They even offered me a hefty salary and promotion if I agreed to take command of the team's." Kanko shrugged at their astonished looks. _'Thank God I told Xander, Petunia, Harry & Luna about all of this early on. Otherwise I'd be screwed! Got to send Harry an owl or something.'_

"We'll still need to confirm it with both him and the British government. You leave in one hour."

88888888888888888888888

Katherine pulled out her magically enhanced cell phone and called Harry's number. Leaving a quick but thorough message for him detailing what had happened. She moved about her personal quarters packing extra uniforms into her bottomless sack, before closing and locking the door to head top side. Apparently word had already spread through some of the base as people moved out of her way. Some looked at her in curiosity, others respect and yet others suspicion. She merely ignored this and finally reached topside where the rest of SG-1 was waiting.

The ride to the plane was made in silence, either through awkwardness or stubbornness. On the plane Katherine and Xander merely listened to MP3 players, dozing off. The others either pulled out there own work or talked quietly amongst themselves. Once they were landed hours later, they were meet by a British delegation.

"Lady Evans, we did not expect you back so soon. Especially under such strained circumstances." The older distinguished gentlemen of the group said shacking her hand.

"It was not I that made them strained." Katherine responded dryly. "I take Harry told her majesty of the requested meeting?"

"Yes, with all the help young Lord Potter has given, her majesty has given great personally interest in his well being and safety. Yours as well, she wished me to express that her invitation for employment she had given is still available to you at any time."

"For now that will not be necessary. But if you will extend my thanks." Katherine bowed slightly and the gesture was returned. "If you could drive us to the meeting place with the Gringott's representative's please."

"Of course." He motioned to the large limo that was waiting. The rest of the SG team, save Xander, watched the by-play with growing worry. Katherine hadn't been joking when she said she would walk away from the SGC if she felt it necessary. SG-1 gave each other worried looks before climbing into the limo after Katherine, Xander, and the elder gentlemen.

88888888888888888888888888888

Seeing SG-1's reaction to meeting not only the Prime Minister but one of the goblin governors of Gringott's (Ragnook) was absolutely hilarious. Katherine and Xander actually wiped out camera's and snapped a few shots. This made the minister and Ragnook grin widely, which for a goblin could be very scary given there teeth. It took them a while to close there mouths.

Daniel turned to Katherine and said, "You knew!"

"Of course I knew, why do you think there such numerous and strong gag orders on me about this whole mess. Be thankfully I arranged permission for you to even know anything at all. These private communities like to be just that private. It toke quite a few favors for all this. You all owe me big time." She grinned at their renewed-shocked expressions. "Look lets just get down to business, I'd like to visit my sister and nephew again since we're in the area. I'll be staying with them until you could be cleared to meet with them."

This snapped them out of it and they all sat and started there political exchanges.

8888888888888888888888888

Katherine had spoken back and forth with someone constantly and agreed that they would port key SG-1 to the entrance hall after Katherine exacted vows of silence and peace from them all. It would be a celebration, no business would be discussed. As Katherine explained this to SG-1, they readily agreed to the conditions. Xander had already given them a while ago. Once dressed in there formals Katherine took out a small whoop and told them to touch it. Jack gave her an incredulous look until they felt a pull in their navals. Many people were startled by there arrival but recognized Katherine immediately giving her a warm welcome.

"Come on!" She shooed the group into the great hall. They looked about in wonder at there latest surroundings. Snow flakes seemed to fall from the sky but it never touched anyone. Great ice sculptures were displayed in many locations through out the hall. Everyone was dressed to the nine's in wizarding fashion. Magic tricks and displays were a bound. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. PROTEST

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

SoulEmbrace2010

RAW666

akuichimonji

deathNightwalker666

naruhina pwns

ReaperCB919

Wolf-Shinigami

Lady Kanko Wildstar


End file.
